warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Saryn (Warframe)/@comment-142.177.81.21-20151105203832/@comment-12.25.104.34-20151106022313
Also a PS4 player here, MR20, trying my best to deal with recent changes with mixed results. Agree completely that the recent changes seem to be forcing us into the Volt pitfall: all frames requre all 4 attributes to do anything. That has always been Volt's weakness, or at least Overload's weakness, but it's spreading to every other frame these days. 99% of all frame builds need 60% or more efficiency, which will result in negative duration. This can be offset, but you're probably looking at -40% duration at best on most builds. Range '''is arguably the most useful stat to boost in most situations, as any skill affected by it will multiply the power's effect by that much. Why hit 5 enemies with a 200% power miasma when you can hit 20 enemies with a 140% miasma? Same goes even for support skills (Energy Vamp is useless if it doesn't reach you, Shooting Gallery affects more enemies, etc). '''Power str is not required quite as much, but is still generally something you want, and the options are limited to: a mod that also lowers duration (harder to offset when combined with Fleeting), or a mod that also lowers efficiency (efficiency being a more vital stat). Not all frames need this, like Loki, or even some Frost builds, Speed Nova, and more. Duration '''USED to be only helpful with certain skills and frames. There's 3 duration mods, one of which barely adds, and one of which lowers range (and range will usually trump duration, as stated above). The only high efficiency mod eats duration for breakfast, but efficiency can't be overlooked. Since I got Nova, I've started keeping another copy of Fleeting at rank 3 (40%) to save on an extra 20% duration (almost as good as adding another constitution mod). Combining 3 of these combinations is not a problem. We can make high '''Eff/Dur/Rng (none maxed, but still all very high) with low power, or high Eff/Rng/Pwr with low duration. This used to be the build of choice for nuke and mass-killing frames, I even had a Nyx build use this with absorb that was quite fun to use (she could kill fair-level enemies without even taking any damage). But when they made channeled ability drain tied to duration, that killed all of those skills that could go without duration, and forced those frames to need all 4 stats, which is Overload's problem. There is no proper build that makes overload a good cast, as if you reduce any stat, it won't 1) reach anything, 2) last long enough to matter, 3) cost too much energy, or 4) do too little damage. And now these are the issues that we run into with recent changes to Peacemaker, Mend & Maim, Absorb, etc. etc. Yes the abilities are still usable and useful, but they are suffering quite a bit due to one disability or another just like Overload. I used Equinox a lot for the short time it's been out, but with the recent channel energy drain, I'd rather just use Ember. TL;DR: All frames shouldn't be forced to need high amounts of all 4 stats modified to make effective use of their abilities. That's why no one uses overload, but it's quickly spreading to more frames and more abilities.